This invention relates in general to cable anchors, in particular to a one-piece A-shaped cable anchor which is used for retainment and attachment of phone lines, coax cable (TV cable), cable clips or any other type electrical or non-electrical cable or all types of tubing which needs to be held in a fixed position at various locations during or after the installation of the cable or tubing.